


The Cat Princes of the black Knights

by thecatleader



Series: Deleted Story Collecton [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: Summary: Lelouch and Rai are twin brothers. One day their hometown Anume, Brazil (not a real place) was invaded by Britannia. Marianne found Lelouch and Nunnally shortly after the invasion and the brothers were separated. Using a memory necklace given to him by his mother, Lelouch rewrites the Britannians memories to protect him and Nunnally. And 16 years later Rai becomes Zero to fight against Britannia hoping to find his siblings while Lelouch lies in wait for his chance to fight.This is actually my second story that actually had a plot, on strange plot but a plot nonetheless. The first story will never see the light of day as it was thoroughly destroyed by my cat a pity given I already had 13 chapters written for it admittedly it was more or less crack taken seriously but hey it's what began my writing journey and it was all handwritten so no I do not have any backups.
Series: Deleted Story Collecton [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003449





	The Cat Princes of the black Knights

"There was a war, the Britannians came took us from our homes, proceeding to destroy what was ours, and killing some of our kind. This was the day war started."

Anume

Cat palace (Mai zmokinu)

Rai awoke to the sound of gunfire, immediately jumping out of bed forgetting he was still in cat form until he tried to stand on two legs as he landed awkwardly

"My prince, the war has started I'm afraid." Ukune, the butler, said as Rai shifted into human form looking like he was five instead of his real age of one but due to the Mai's ability to grow 5 times faster than a human and gain knowledge 10 times faster than a human, allows one to grow fully faster and gain knowledge far beyond their actual age, so Rai knew the seriousness of the situation presented

"So the Britannians finally chose to invade, get the others together should are defences fall we should at least be able to get everyone safe, so I'll get Lelouch and Nunnally to the safe cave you get the others there too." Rai said as Ukune left to gather everyone.

"Lulu, Nuna wake up we got to go." He said shaking his siblings awake. They awoke and meowed loudly in his face. "Why did you wake us up!" Clearly not morning cats like their brother. They shift to human form looking at their brother for answers.

"The Britannians are attacking we need to get to the safe cave." He said and Nunnally's eyes widened as Lelouch frowned.

"Then we are going to need the memory necklaces* mother gave us just in case we get captured." Lelouch said pulling the necklaces from a drawer putting one on himself and his siblings.

"Do you even know how these work cause I do not." Rai said looking at the largest soul-crystal** on the necklace in confusion.

"In fact I do, mother taught me while you were off hunting with father in the zoakuve (spirit forest).***" Lelouch said, "It's quite simple you just hold the largest crystal and put your hand on someone's head or for wide range imagine a bubble enveloping them and change their memories either by giving suggestions or going into their memories completely changing their memories."

"Oh that seems rather easy." Rai said and Lelouch shook his head.

"It costs a lot of spiritual energy and it gets more complicated as you change more minds." Lelouch said and Rai made a face not liking the idea of complicated stuff.

"Anyway we best be going Ukune must've already gathered the others." Rai said and Lelouch nodded putting the necklaces on them.

**Author's Note:**

> I had many plans for this but it was way too complicated for 13 year old me and the current me has lost interest in this a long time ago but it was interesting to look back on.


End file.
